I'll Be Here, If You Need Me
by sleeping-slytherins
Summary: "Malfoy!" Hermione called. Draco stopped for a second and turned around. "I'll be here, if you need me." Hermione announced awkwardly. "If you need me, I'll be here." Draco gave a sharp nod before stalking away moodily. Dramione oneshot


_**I'll Be Here, If You Need Me**_

* * *

She was intoxicating, not that he wanted her to be of course. He wished that she could resemble some sort of ghastly creature, it would make everything easier for him. Like how now, he was stuck in potions class staring at her, while she, on the other hand was completely oblivious. She was tuned in to what Slughorn was teaching.

Draco Malfoy tried to pay attention to the lesson, truly, he did. His eyes just kept wandering to someone who was a million times more attractive than Slughorn. Of course if he admitted that aloud, he would most definitely be mocked and ridiculed. To him, she was like a fine wine labeled poison. He was considered a danger to her, while she to him.

"Hey, you all right? Your mind seems to be someplace else today." Blaise Zabini whispered to his friend.

Draco nodded numbly, mindlessly moving his quill on blank parchment, not taking his gaze off of the bushy, brown hair belonging to none other than Hermione Granger.

Zabini smirked at his pathetic response.

"Right," The brown eyed boy started slyly "oh, hey Draco, why are you doodling all those little hearts on your parchment, and who's initials are-"

Before Blaise finished his question Draco seemed to spring to life, snatching up his 'notes' while quickly checking to see what his best friend was referring to. Soon noticing that his doodles were actually just random lines, and ink splotches.

"Shut the hell up Zabini." Draco growled, flicking the back of Blaise's head, while Blaise was attempting to contain his laughter.

After that incident Draco was able to keep his eyes dedicated to Slughorn's far less attractive physique. Ignoring his potions partner's fits of laughter. Luckily the class was over before Draco could further humiliate himself publicly. He quickly shoved his belongings in his bag, and bolted out of the classroom, hoping he would lose Blaise in the crowd.

Fortunately, he lost Blaise, but unfortunately, while he was bolting out he tripped over himself, toppling over, falling in front of none other than Hermione Granger.

"Oh Merlin, that was quite a tumble!" She exclaimed softly, holding out her hand to help pull him up. "Need any help up?" She asked politely.

The blonde glared at the hand as if it was the Black Plague itself.

"The agreement was to leave me alone Granger." He reminded, with a threateningly glance.

"I know, I just-" She started.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Draco replied, standing up without any assistance from the girl, and gathering his things swiftly.

Hermione nodded in response, lips shut, but her eyes did all the talking. Draco attempted to walk away quickly before more was said.

"Dra-Malfoy!" Hermione called.

Draco stopped for a second and turned around.

"I'll be here, if you need me." Hermione announced awkwardly. "If you need me, I'll be here."

Draco gave a sharp nod before stalking away moodily.

* * *

"Draco, are you positive you want to stay here for the holidays?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Yeah, Draco, you can always come home with me. My mum misses you, and you can always meet husband number- what was it again? Eleven or twelve I think we're at now." Blaise added with a smirk.

Draco snorted in response. Blaise's mother wasn't exactly known as the most faithful woman, and was considered the 'Black Widow' out of all the Pureblood families.

"As much as I hate to pass up that offer, I think I'll just stay here. I'm not in the mood to go back to the Manor any time soon." Draco replied.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in two weeks. Have a happy holiday Draco!" Theo waved as he, and Blaise trudged out of the Common Room.

Draco sighed happily, as he sat on the couch. He was one of the only Slytherins that decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. The other few that stayed were fairly young, and knew not to mess with him. So they wouldn't be a problem.

He was content on being alone, as much as he enjoyed his friends at times they felt more like a chore. So his two week vacation away from them seemed to be a gift sent from heaven above.

Plus Harry Potter was gone, and that meant that his little escapades to ruin Draco's life were put on hold, which gave Draco even more free time.

 _'_ _Ah yes, I could most definitely get used to this.'_ Draco thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

His friends, and the majority of his house left five days ago, and he was going completely insane. There was no one to talk to, except scrawny little Second Years. The only other people that talked to him, and were close to his age were some smart ass Ravenclaws that acted superior towards him. Honestly, he didn't feel like dealing with that at all.

Draco sighed dramatically as he pulled out his Charms assignment. They were asked to perform a glamour charm on themselves. They were able to choose from using the charm on their hair, eyes, and nose. Or if they were over achievers, all three for extra points. Then after they, successfully, casted the charm, they were to write a foot and a half essay on how the charm is useful today.

In Draco's opinion, casting a Glamour Charm upon himself seemed like a complete and utter waste of time. He already was the best looking male at Hogwarts. It was like the saying, why add decor to a Firebolt.

Draco shoved his assignment to the side with a groan. He couldn't handle writing yet another essay, especially after writing a five foot essay for Transfiguration prior. In fact, he couldn't focus much at all, his mind seemed to be racing. He didn't know why his mind decided to think of unimportant things while he tried to get things accomplished, but it did. And it annoyed him to no end.

His mind always kept going to Hermione Granger, and what she said to him.

 _'_ _If you need me, I'll be here.'_ His mind echoed back to him.

He remembered her face, and her eyes were so trusting. Her face was dead serious, and he knew she meant that. He knew that whenever he needed her, she'd be there.

She was driving him mad. He craved to see her unruly hair, and her warm, inviting brown eyes. He needed to just be near her, at least. He wanted her in his sight at all times. He needed to make sure she was safe, and unharmed.

 _'_ _I'll be here.'_ His mind repeated.

 _'_ _Think,'_ he thought to himself, _'where would she be, if she decided to stay for the holidays?'_

It suddenly clicked in his mind. He got ready hurriedly, and quickly sprinted out of his Common Room.

He knew exactly where she would be.

Draco raced into the library, his eyes raking over his surroundings. Bookshelves filled to the brim with books, and rows of tables with empty chairs. No one was there, absolutely no one.

At least that's what Draco thought, until he heard the screeching sound of a chair being moved.

"Hello?" Draco asked cautiously, taking a step forward to the rows of bookshelves.

As he tiptoed farther into the library, his eyes came across a girl. She seemed to be about his age. She had long, dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and a small smile on her lips. Her skin was littered with freckles. She was holding a stack of books in her hand, she was slowly putting certain ones back, placing more in her arms.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked, startling the girl and making her drop all of her books.

"Oh dear!" She muttered, looking quite frazzled.

She quickly began to pick up the fallen books, Draco helping her out.

" _Madame Abberley's Quick Quality Charms_ , _Dedworth's Guide to Potent Potions_ , and _Ember Everson's Guide on How to Tutor Tricky Transfiguration Spells Terrifically_." Draco announced, reading off the book titles with an amused grin.

"Yeah, I was just, um, working on some homework." The girl replied.

Draco nodded. "Right, anyways, do you know Hermione Granger by chance?" he asked, his fingers drumming on his thigh with anticipation.

"Hermione Granger?" The girl asked with a frown on her face, her brow burrowing questioningly.

Draco nodded slowly.

"Yes, she has big brown hair, she's in Gryffindor, and she also happens to be the best friend of Harry Potter." He continued as if she was an idiot.

"I know who she is." The girl snapped.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, "anyway, do you know if she stayed for the holidays? I really need her, her um help with something." Draco recovered.

"I heard she left." The girl replied quickly, "I haven't seen her around, but I could be wrong." The blue eyed girl responded lowly twirling her hair as if she was thinking.

"Er, right, well, if you happen to see her around tell her I need her." Draco requested politely before slowly walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" The girl called after him.

"Yes?"

"You're Draco Malfoy, right?" The girl asked.

Draco nodded his head in confirmation.

"Aren't you like, her sworn enemy? Why do you need her so desperately?" The girl questioned curiously.

"I'm not desperate!" Draco snapped, "But to answer your questions, it's extremely complicated. I don't think you would get it." He sighed, tapping his foot with impatience.

"Try me, I just finished some assignments, and a little study break to figure out your priorities couldn't hurt." She replied with a grin.

Draco gave her a weary look, if he told her why he really needed her. His secret would be out. He honestly couldn't trust this strange girl. Reluctantly, he followed her back to her seat and sat across from him.

"Why should can I trust you?" Draco questioned. "I've never even seen you before today, and now you're asking to be my shrink. That seems pretty unrealistic, if you ask me."

"Well, lucky for me, I wasn't asking you. Just because you may not know me, doesn't mean I don't know of you. Besides just listen to your instinct, and what it tells you to do. If your instinct tells you not to trust me, then you can leave. Or perhaps we can study together." She shrugged.

"So, say I did want you to help me. What would I say?" Draco asked.

"You could start with how you and Hermione Granger are on speaking terms." The blue eyed girl suggested, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I was struggling in Transfiguration last year. I pleaded to Professor McGonagall that I would do anything to raise my grade. She told me the only way I could possible raise my grade, after not attempting to work the first half of the year, was to have a tutor. She told me that if I was willing to spend the rest of the year with a tutor, my grades would be raised. The catch was she got to choose the tutor. I had no say, and if the person who was meant to tutor me didn't want to, I would be out of luck." Draco explained.

"And so Professor McGonagall assigned Hermione to tutor you." The girl exclaimed with a nod.

"Exactly." Draco nodded.

* * *

 _'_ _Malfoy? What are you doing here exactly?' A voice asked._

 _Draco looked up with a bored expression._

 _'_ _I happen to be waiting for my study partner. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to doing just that, studying.' The pale blonde explained rolling his eyes._

 _Hermione looked at the book he was holding, before exhaling dramatically and sitting across her nemesis._

 _'_ _Look, I don't know what part of I'm waiting for someone you don't understand, but it implies that the seat you're currently sitting in, is in fact occupied. So if you would, please, get up and move elsewhere, before I lose my temper, that would be lovely.' Draco snapped._

 _'_ _I believe if you want to pass Transfiguration, it'd be best if I sat here. Seeing as I am your assigned study partner.' Hermione replied evenly, slowly opening her textbook._

"How did you two manage? I mean didn't you two fight a lot?" The girl asked.

"We do, but during that allotted time there was an unspoken truce. I needed to pass Transfiguration with extremely high marks, so I didn't dare try anything, otherwise my father would make sure I would suffer later." Draco drawled.

"But why did she stay, you said that she could've stopped at any time." The girl asked, suddenly confused.

"I think she was more concerned on what McGonagall would think if she refused to help me out. She really wanted to be the best student possible in McGonagall's eyes, and being unfair to me because of past squabbles wouldn't be the most mature thing for her to do. Besides that, I do believe she pitied me." Draco explained.

 _'_ _Alright Malfoy, let's pick up where we left off yesterday.' Hermione started pulling out random pieces of parchment from her bag._

 _Draco nodded in response. As much as he hated to admit it, she was a terrific tutor. Her methods made sense, and she was unnervingly patient. She never didn't know how to answer a question._

 _'_ _Let's start off simple, change this parchment into a flower.' Hermione instructed while pulling out some spare quills from her bag._

 _'_ _In bouquet forum.' Draco whispered harshly, his wand movements sharp, and precise._

 _The blank parchment quickly transformed into a fresh bouquet of ruby red roses. Draco proudly smirked looking at his creation. Not only did he just transfigure parchment into a flower, he managed to transfigure it into a bouquet of flowers. There seemed to be about a dozen roses._

 _'_ _Oh wow, these are beautiful! Nice job, Malfoy.' Hermione complimented._

 _Draco just nodded in response._

 _'_ _Would you mind if I kept these?' Hermione asked suddenly, 'I just love roses, and would hate to see them go to waste.'_

 _Draco gave her an odd look, which resulted in her face becoming the same shade as the roses._

 _'_ _I guess you can keep them, since I have no need for them. But just remember I didn't transfigure those flowers for you, I did it so I can pass.' Draco reminded solemnly._

 _'_ _Of course,' Hermione said picking up the roses, 'I would hate for anyone to think that you're capable of giving.'_

* * *

"How long did she tutor you for?" The freckled girl asked.

"I was a fast learner, I was able to master everything in about two months. But since my deal was to meet with Granger until the year was up, we both agreed to study together. It seemed like a good way to keep my grades high in other classes, and I do believe she got bored of doing all of her friend's homework."

"Did you two ever become friends?"

"Yes." Draco whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

 _'_ _You're late.' Draco snapped._

 _'_ _Sorry, I had a personal problem, but it's all cleared up now. I hope I didn't keep you from anything.' Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes._

 _'_ _What's wrong with you Granger, you look sick. Wait are you sick? I swear if it's contagious-'_

 _'_ _No, no!' Hermione laughed shakily, 'it's not like that, it's just, erm, allergies. Yeah, allergies!' Hermione replied unconvincingly._

 _Draco was right she looked positively dreadful. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the way she kept rubbing them informed him that they were irritated. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hands were trembling. She seemed as if she was trying to steady her breathing._

 _'_ _You were crying weren't you?' Draco accused._

 _"_ _So what if I was, why do you care?' Hermione retorted, her hands still shaking slightly._

 _'_ _Well sense it's your responsibility to make sure I finish all of my Transfiguration homework, whatever cuts into my time with you becomes my problem.'_

 _'_ _Another Muggle family was murdered.' Hermione whispered._

 _Draco starred at her in amazement. That's why she was sad? Muggles died every day, and for some reason it upset her more today than others? Ridiculous._

 _'_ _So?' He questioned._

 _'_ _So?!' Hermione asked bewildered._

 _'_ _Yeah, muggle families die every day. Why is today any different?' Draco shrugged._

 _'_ _Because this family was murdered by Death Eaters, which means my family becomes at risk for being killed.' Hermione explained._

 _Draco nodded slowly._

 _'_ _Look, I know you wouldn't get this, but you asked. I just- I don't think I can help you today, I wouldn't be much help anyway. I need to go figure some things out. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that I wasn't feeling well, she'll understand.' Hermione sighed, standing up._

 _Draco watched her go with a confused expression._

 _She was already out the door when Draco noticed that she left a book behind in her place. Draco picked it up with curiosity._

 _'_ _Henry Hyslop's Horrible Spells, and What They do_ _.' Draco read aloud._

 _Upon further inspection he noticed a whole bunch of parchment on one particular chapter._

 _'_ _Obliviation.' He whispered softly._

 _He saw the parchments seemed to be a plan of sorts. He quickly read it becoming interested in why she would have a plan to obliviate someone._

 _The more he read the more unsettling his stomach got. She planned on obliviating her parents, and sending them off somewhere far away. She had fake names planned, and various addresses listed._

 _He knew the War was coming, but he didn't realize how much it affected her personally._

 _In that moment, his respect for her grew._

"But how did you two become friends?"

"It was an accident really. We began telling each other things that no one else knew. I think we both feared that if we didn't tell each other, that no one else would know. It was just a scary thought that if I died, no one would know I actually felt about things." Draco explained.

"How would you know she wouldn't tell others? She could've told Harry Potter, and he could've used it against you." The girl pointed out.

"I knew stuff about her like she did me. I think she thought that if she spilled something about me, I would do the same to her." Draco replied, his hand drumming against the table top anxiously.

"And would you've?" the blue eyed girl asked, "Would you have told her secrets, if she told you hers."

"That's the thing that scares me." Draco replied nervously, "I don't think I would've."

"Why?

"Because I had grown to care for her." He whispered.

* * *

 _'_ _You wanna know something Granger?' Draco asked._

 _'_ _Whether I want to know or not, won't matter, as I'm sure you'll tell me anyway." Hermione teased._

 _'_ _I don't believe in blood superiority. I haven't for a long time.' Draco admitted._

 _Hermione looked up at him surprised._

 _'_ _Really? What made you change your view on it?' Hermione questioned._

 _'_ _Honestly?'_

 _Hermione nodded._

 _'_ _You.' He replied, his gaze locking with hers._

 _'_ _I changed your views, and yet you're still an enormous prat to me.' Hermione joked._

 _Draco smirked at that._

 _'_ _I said that I don't believe in blood superiority, I never said that you weren't annoying as hell.' Draco retorted back._

 _Hermione laughed at that, and Draco realized that he enjoyed her laugh. He enjoyed even more knowing that he was the one that caused her infectious laughter to start. And he knew then that he never wanted to hear her laugh end._

* * *

"How much?" She asked softly, "I mean how much did you care for her?"

"More than I should've, more than I thought humanly possible."

"Did you love her?" The freckled girl whispered.

"At the time no." Draco replied.

"But you cared for her deeply, how do you know the difference?"

"If I loved her then, I wouldn't have let her go. I would've fought harder to make her mine. Instead I ran as fast as I could, because she was dangerous. All I thought of was protecting myself and the best way to do that was to have distance between us."

* * *

 _'_ _Hey, are you all right? You're late, and you're never late.' Hermione asked with a smile._

 _'_ _This needs to stop. Whatever this is we're doing needs to end. McGonagall said that my time with you was completed, and my grade has been raised.' Draco announced with a placid expression._

 _'_ _What do you mean?' Hermione asked cautiously, surprised at his sudden coldness towards her._

 _'_ _You need to forget that any of this happened. It was a stupid rash decision to let this become more than it was. What we're doing is idiotic, and I refuse to take part of it anymore. Our little meetings are done.' Draco explained while his left hand twitched._

 _'_ _I understand.' Hermione whispered._

 _'_ _Good.' He nodded._

 _'_ _But don't forget about me. I'll still be here when you leave. If you ever need me, I'll be here. I want to help Draco, and whenever you're ready I will.'_

 _'_ _I don't think I'll be needing your therapy sessions.' Draco replied coolly before walking away._

 _His hand still twitching as he walked out._

* * *

"Do you love her now?"

"I do." Draco confirmed.

"Then why don't you go after her?"

"I don't deserve her, she deserve s better than me. She needs someone who will fight for her."

"But you're willing to do that now!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes, but-" Draco started.

"She told you she'd always be there for you, and I think she meant it." The girl encouraged.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked suddenly, his hand suddenly making its way toward his wand.

"Know what?" The girl asked suddenly very confused.

"I never once told you that she said that. Tell me how you know now!" Draco exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Lucky guess?" The girl shrugged nervously.

"Try again." Draco commanded.

"Because-" the girl started, obviously starting panicking.

"I know a handful of spells that can make you talk, whether you like it or not." Draco threatened.

"Iucunditateque undo." The girl whispered.

"What are you doing?!" Draco asked demandingly.

"I'm sorry." The girl answered softly.

Suddenly the girl's long, dirty blonde hair began to shrink and didn't stop until it reached her shoulders. The blonde color transformed into a dark brown. She blinked and her eyes went from bright blue, to a chocolatey brown. Her freckles seemed to vanish, leaving a few left over on her nose.

"Hermione." Draco whispered, lowering his wand, but still having a firm grip on it.

"I'm sorry, I was doing my Charms assignment, and then you walked in. At first I completely forgot that I had the charm on me still. Then you told me that you were looking for me, and I wanted to know why."

"So you just pretended to be someone else." Draco nodded.

"I'm not the only one at fault for that. You've been pretending to be someone else for about five months." Hermione replied evenly.

"That's very true, but at least I had the same physical appearance on the outside." Draco said smirking a bit.

Hermione put her head in her hands, a bit ashamed for tricking him.

"I'm sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Hermione mumbled.

"It's fine, I've done worse." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked up.

"I meant it you know, that I'd always be here, if you need me." Hermione reminded.

Draco nodded.

"I know that. I've always known that, I just didn't want to believe it."

"It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing in your position." Hermione comforted.

"I'm not sure you would actually." Draco smiled, "You're a better person than I am."

"It's just because I'm not a major prat to everyone. Honestly, you could be as good as I am, only if you just learned to smile once I a while." Hermione teased lightly.

"Maybe I just need a tutor, to teach me how to be nice to people." Draco smiled.

"Well, lucky for you, I am a highly qualified tutor." Hermione grinned.

"Well in that case you're hired." Draco grinned.

They sat there for a minute, just smiling dumbly at each other. Grateful to be talking to the other again.

"Draco, I need to ask you something, so let's be serious for a minute."

Draco nodded, leaning forward to show he was ready.

"Were you serious, when you said you love me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco looked at her for a long while before he answered.

"Yes, and I know I've screwed up with you in the past. I know what I did is unforgivable, I left when you needed me most, and I'm sorry, I truly am sorry. I know I don't deserve this but if you would give me a second chance, to prove myself. To show-"

"Draco you major prat, I love you too. And you would've known sooner if you figured out how to shut up once in a while." Hermione smirked.

"Okay, I may talk a lot, but so do you! It's completely unfair for you-" But Draco was cut off again.

This time by Hermione's lips crashing into his own.

"What part of shutting up do you not understand?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Merlin, I love you." Draco sighed.

"I love you too, I thought we established that already."

"Yeah, but it just feels so good saying that, out loud, and to have you hear it."

"It does." Hermione smiled.

"Now it's my turn to get a little serious. Hermione, you've been there for me for a long time. So now it's my turn, I'll be here, if you need me. I'm not leaving again."

 **AN: This story took a week to write/edit. And I'm sure that they're still things wrong with it. So please bare with me! Sorry if you thought one of the characters was OOC.**

 **But other than that I am very pleased with how it turned out!**

 **Please remember to review please!**


End file.
